


I Dedicated My Life to You. 我將生命奉獻給你

by molly31203



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: 「嗨，弟弟。」被稱作弟弟的男人皺眉，瞪著此刻毫不客氣的坐在自己破爛，但仍能乘載他重量沙發上的男人。「你從誰那裡聽來我在這的？」男人——Loki繼續瞪著躺在沙發上的兄長，他的聲音裡帶著些惱怒，不知是因為對方的不請自來而引起，還是因為感覺到對方力量削弱之快速而造成。「Thor。」





	I Dedicated My Life to You. 我將生命奉獻給你

**Author's Note:**

> 有American Gods 美國眾神的一點劇透
> 
> 主要角色死亡注意

**1923 年 美國紐約**

 

戰爭結束的喜悅跟經濟的起飛灌醉了每一個美國人 —— 即使到了夜晚，即使此刻禁酒令仍然存在，人們仍在街上開著各種奢華轎車歡欣鼓舞的尋歡作樂，到處尋找還在營業、藏有好酒的酒吧。

只有一個人不同。當街上的人穿著色彩鮮豔的穿著時，那人只有一套黑色肅穆的西裝；當街上的人開著一輛輛天價般的敞篷車時，那人只有一支實木柄的黑傘和自己的雙腳坐交通工具。

當眾人於街上歡笑的時候，那雙鬱綠色的演冷淡地看著街上的鬧劇 —— 直到他一直等待的披薩出爐，那看似殘酷非人的表情瞬間消失，換上親切無比的笑容後男人從店員手上接過食物。

接著，再一次的與街上的眾人相反，男人往地獄廚房、人煙較稀少的方向走去。遠離喧囂，直到再也聽不見大街上汽車的喇叭聲、男男女女的歡笑聲後，穿著黑色西裝的男人拐進了一更隱密狹窄的巷子，接著從口袋中掏出鑰匙上樓，進入公寓。

而一開門就是一位不速之客。

「嗨，弟弟。」被稱作弟弟的男人皺眉，瞪著此刻毫不客氣的坐在自己破爛，但仍能乘載他重量沙發上的男人。

「你從誰那裡聽來我在這的？」男人 ——Loki 繼續瞪著躺在沙發上的兄長，他的聲音裡帶著些惱怒，不知是因為對方的不請自來而引起，還是因為感覺到對方力量削弱之快速而造成。「 Thor 。」

「費了點功夫，吃了點苦頭，但終於搶在我們大姐消失之前 —— 我用情說動了她。」 Thor 聳聳肩，他服從的離開 Loki 那可憐的沙發，起身之後朝他走過去。

「你並不是很好找。」Thor朝他微笑，儘管那微笑和Loki回憶中，和幾百年前的笑容相差甚多。Thor的金髮已不如以往亮眼，藍眼不再像過去那樣耀眼純淨——過去高高在上、趾高氣昂的雷神現在已沒有了以往的神氣，他變得落魄、疲憊，唯一能讓 Loki 認得的只有對方舉手投足中只屬於自己，來自Thor的寵溺溫柔。

他任由 Thor 拿走他這週的糧食，試著壓抑自己心中因 Thor 落魄而喧然的情緒，「你該去洗個澡。」 Loki 淡淡說道，接著走到料理檯旁試著用爛透了的煮水器為自己泡杯茶。

「我以為你不歡迎我。」

「我看起來有第二個選擇嗎？」Loki挑眉，換來Thor一陣心虛的偷笑，「但你明天就得走 —— 然後告訴 Odin 那老頭，答案永遠都是『不』。不，我不會幫助他在新舊神之間挑起戰爭。」

北歐之神來美國已有數百年。他們跟隨著眾神之父 Odin 一同來到這座新大陸 —— 起初所有的一切很美好。雖然該大陸上不是僅有他們這幾位神祇，但當時的祭品與信徒已足以讓他們神氣威武，足以讓他們活上數世紀。那時候 Loki 甚至會偷偷混入人類之間，在他們的信徒間偷偷搬弄是非，直到 Thor 出現把他帶回去為止。

但那樣的日子已經結束了。隨著工業革命、美國的獨立戰爭，新的信仰開始在新大陸崛起：「科學」、「媒體」、「科技」 ...... 那些提供物質上方便的「新神」將他們的信徒一個個奪走，將舊神們的名字逐漸遺忘在過去。

_ 這是時代的趨勢。 _ Loki 記得 Hela 曾那樣說過。或許是因為她見識過所有的死亡，再加上於其他神話中同樣掌控死亡的舊神都逐漸離世， Hela 相較下對於失去神力、最終消逝此點看得最為開懷。

至於Loki，或許是因為自己神職、頭銜的關係，又或者是因為自己一直以來都是被他人與他神瞧不起——他對於讓人們再次崇拜舊神、再次變得強壯一直以來都興致缺缺。得到認同與信仰確實可以讓Loki變得強壯並得以繼續生存，但那都不是主要維持 Loki 生命的關鍵。

「我並不是為了我們父親而來的， Loki 。」

「你的父親。」繼續低頭擺弄著茶葉， Loki 豎起一隻手指擋住並貼在靠他過來、準備反駁他的 Thor 嘴唇上，「我的父親 Laufey—— 即使他拋棄我，即使後來我手刃他，我的血緣仍源自於他。」

「這跟血緣沒有關係。」 Thor 皺眉，他只有這點在過了數百年後仍沒改變，「你仍然是我弟弟。」

嘆氣，「好吧。我仍然是你弟弟。現在你能告訴我為什麼來見我了嗎？」

「為了你，Loki。」Thor的回答讓Loki倒茶的動作停頓了片刻，接著他發出乾笑——如過去他遇到令自己尷尬的事情，特別是遇到 Thor 那樣直白的話語時一樣——試著裝做若無氣勢的打發對方。Loki將兩個杯子盈滿茶水，在準備告知Thor等會能睡在哪時，Thor繼續說道：「Frigga死了。」

「她消逝了，就和 Hela 、 Balder ，還有其他很多的舊神一樣 —— 」

「——不停失去信仰就像是一點一點的抽走人所呼吸的空氣，直到最後因缺氧痛苦致死，我知道，Thor。即使是全世界會我流淚也無事於補。」 Loki 打斷他的話，他不知道為什麼此刻手中的茶水溫度高得難以忍受，為什麼自己需要用雙手捧著杯子才能確保它不被自己摔碎——他此刻恨不得拿回自己過去的魔法，然後狠狠地把眼前的蠢蛋往牆重重一摔，看能否修復他的腦袋，「我聽夠這些Odin的謊言了。該死的，Thor，偉大的雷神啊——我或許該把謊言之神的稱號給他。他才是最大的騙子。你難道看不來這只是眾神之父的策劃嗎？他只想著自己。他總是想煽動戰爭、造成犧牲以提供自己存活。哪怕他需要染上的血是來自自己的妻兒也一樣。」

「我只是認同他說的，想像被歌頌的那樣， Loki ，」 Thor 放下自己手中的水杯，雙手溫柔的包覆在 Loki 顫抖的手，他輕吻著對方的黑髮以示安撫，「我只是 —— 我總以為自己將死於諸神的黃昏，為了新世界而犧牲。或至少，一場偉大的戰役。被人銘記。」

你永遠會被記得。 Loki 想，他那自私愚蠢的哥哥 —— 他永遠不會被人忘記，也或許絕對不會死去。至少只要 Loki 還活著，只要他這個還是如此信賴、如此欽慕雷神的惡作劇之神還活著， Thor 便不會那樣輕易地死去。 Loki 對他的瘋狂執著是他上千萬個謊言中唯一的真實，就算要引起諸神黃昏，要與新神合作， Loki 都會不惜付出代價保護他那愚蠢的哥哥。

「 Loki 。」金髮的神祉再次呼喚對方的名字。當 Thor 的手輕托著 Loki 的下顎，當 Thor 的唇貼上來時， Loki 都沒有拒絕 —— 他永遠不會拒絕他的哥哥。他的雷神。他的太陽。他們二人從小開始就擁有這段緊密卻複雜的關係，沒有任何其他血親能加入其中，也沒有人能了解。 Hela 在兩人出生前就已和自己的出生家庭漸行漸遠，而 Balder 則在一次雷神的憤怒之下悻悻然放棄。

他們曾花了數百年的時間相愛，接著因為 Loki 的真實身份和他自我毀滅的慾望而花數百年的時間互相憎恨，試圖傷害彼此 —— 但在他們近乎永恆的生命面前，沒有甚麼仇恨或悲傷是不能被原諒或赦免的。更別提愛與恨通常是反面也是共生體，越是強烈的恨只會滋生更濃烈的愛，而這幾十年的分別不僅讓兩人間的爭吵畫上休止符，更讓兩人對彼此的情慾更加強烈。

Loki在 Thor開始在自己身上留下痕跡的同時拉著對方走進浴室（當他說Thor需要去洗澡時，他是認真的）。從頭上打下的冷水以往都會讓Loki發抖，但當雷神的胸膛貼著他的背部、當對方的手在自己分身和入口打轉時，寒冷已經不是讓他顫抖的原因了。

他扭過頭，濕潤的綠色眼睛帶著渴望的望著對方 ——Thor 的手擾上他的後頸，帶點戲謔地咬著 Loki 已被咬得有些泛紅的唇、鎖骨與肩膀，趁著在對方原本還沈浸於親吻時進入對方。

「你都沒跟人做？」 Thor 的聲音從背後傳來，這個問句在此刻顯得很不知好歹，甚至有點無禮，但對於 Loki 過分緊緻和緊繃的反應，這是首先在 Thor 腦中閃過的問題。

「你說我守貞？」雙手緊緊貼著磁磚，原先因為突然地填滿而難以呼吸、移動的 Loki 猛的轉回頭瞪身後那個愚蠢的金髮白痴。這根本是侮辱。「別開——玩笑了。我——只是 ...... 哼——很久沒當被插入的那方了。」

「嗯。」後面傳來滿意的輕哼， Thor 的抽插在這段短暫的對話後開始加快，「我想我可以接受這點。」

_蠢貨。_ Loki低聲咒罵著，但他已經無法再把注意力集中——Thor帶來的疼痛與快感快把他的腦子攪爛，甚至要奪去他支撐自己的力氣。隱約察覺到這點的Thor在中途突然完全的拔出，但在 Loki 有機會抱怨時——他將對方轉過來，重新抱起、抵在牆上後再次進入。

他忘記這有多美好了。跟 Thor 的性愛。 Loki 呻吟著，徹底沈浸於Thor帶給他的快感，徹底的讓自己毫無節制地索取。此時即使把水聲開到最大也掩飾不了兩人交媾的聲音。他的雙手緊緊環著 Thor 的後頸、雙腳纏在對方腰上，在 Thor 的抽插和低喃的情話裡不時帶點報復性地啃咬對方 —— 身為惡作劇與謊言之神的他在剛才並沒有說謊。 Loki 的確在這段時間裡跟男男女女上床，為了排遣無聊也為了消解自己的生理需求。那些床伴從不無聊， Loki 挑剔的眼光確保了這點 —— 但那些和 Thor 的碰觸完全不同。

只有在 Thor 的碰觸和親吻下， Loki 身上所有的裝甲才會卸下，才會將主導權交出。只有這個人，Loki會少有的給予，少有的露出真情——而兩人對彼此的價值便是如此，無論兩人有過無數的床伴，對方在自己眼中都是獨一無二的——他們有的不僅僅是肉體與精神上的連結。就像Thor只有Loki一聲令下便會心甘情願地奉獻生命，Loki也能在Thor的請求下毫無動搖的掏出自己的心臟。

「「我將生命奉獻給你。 _（I Dedicated My Life to You. ）_ 」」在最後，綠眸對上藍眼，他們的母語，那溫柔古老，來自他們北歐家鄉的語言分別從兩人口中吐出。

 

 

 

「你現在多半待在哪裡？」

躺回床上，現在 Thor 正穿著一件 Loki 翻出來的大一號短袖（儘管它對 Thor 而言仍有些小），手指在 Loki 的腰際、胸膛上反覆來回。 Loki 允許了這樣親暱的動作，因為方才的性事讓他有些累了，而且因為他是 Thor 。

「西岸，加州。」Thor誠實地回答，他將西岸的掏金熱、逐漸的崛起與較暖和的天氣告訴他的弟弟，那燦爛至極的笑從剛才就不曾褪去，「你應該趁還能去的時候去看看，Loki..... 或你可以這次跟著我回去。」

Loki 用輕哼以作回應，他才不在乎氣候溫暖與否 —— 身為寒冰巨人的他喜歡較寒冷的天氣，而且紐約的冬天快要來了呢。他怎麼捨得走？要留下也是 Thor 留下。

「我明天起床時會看見你嗎？」 Loki 的問題讓身上移動的手停頓，背後那雙藍色的眼睛眨了眨。

「我以為你不歡迎我？」

「回答問題。」

「你希望見到我嗎？」 Thor 繼續問著， Loki 沒有扭頭看向對方，那雙綠眼瞪著床旁的那面空蕩蕩的牆壁。

邁向冬天的紐約，漸漸變冷的天氣將 Loki 原先一度沸騰的血液跟翻騰情緒再次冷卻下來。無數思緒在 Loki 的腦中跑過，聲音似乎已經過分快速且太大，像一把把刀刃畫過他的腦袋跟胸口。他痛苦地閉上眼，轉過身後往 Thor 的懷裡窩著。

「我不知道。」或許他希望他在這裡。或許他打擾自己耳根清淨是可以忍受的 —— 但 Loki 說不出口。那些話，那些發自 內心的話因各種理由卡在喉間。

他看不見Thor的表情，但他肯定對方一定微笑了：那是永遠屬於自己的溺愛，是自己的太陽，也是對於Loki聰穎的欽佩。 Loki任由Thor的手替他拉上被單，任由對方繼續地碰觸自己的背脊、全身，直到房間裡燃燒的燭火全數熄滅。

在黑暗裡， Loki 感覺到對方的手抽離自己，與床上另一重量的消失。

在門被旋開、接著關上之前， Loki 感覺到對方又在自己額角上印下一個吻。總是那樣的多愁善感， Loki 意識恍惚地想著，他的哥哥。

壓抑著自己想伸手拉住Thor的念頭，Loki緊緊攥著手中的被單，試著保存著Thor所留下的溫度，緊緊閉上眼睛——「我將我的生命奉獻給戰爭之神，風暴之神，與眾神之父 ——Odin。」

一聲槍響為 Thor 的話語劃下句點。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 純粹想寫跟American Gods的crossover，但怎麼寫都BE(#
> 
> Loki那句「即使是全世界會我流淚也無事於補。」是引用自原北歐神話，光明之神Balder死去的時候Hel承諾，如果全世界生靈萬物都為他流淚，那麼Balder就會復活。


End file.
